A known image forming apparatus may include a pair of frames partially constituting a main body for accommodating an image forming unit. The frames are disposed to sandwich the image forming unit therebetween. A plurality of reinforcing members, e.g., beams, are disposed between the pair of frames.
The image forming apparatus needs a space for disposing the beams, and thus it is difficult to further reduce the physical size of the image forming apparatus. If the beams are eliminated, the rigidity of the main body may deteriorate, leading to deformation of the frames and the image forming unit and deterioration in quality of an image to be formed.